


无可避免（Inevitable）

by EntropyF



Series: 芬瑞斯双子（They were Fenris） [2]
Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, lot of explicit smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntropyF/pseuds/EntropyF
Summary: 战争胜利了，但罪恶仍在继续。





	无可避免（Inevitable）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824034) by [Cjanewright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjanewright/pseuds/Cjanewright). 



这是战争的转折点。从最初招募到现在5年多一点的时间里，斯特拉克姐弟为他们的祖父报仇雪恨，并摧毁特拉斯克工业公司(Trask Industries)，仅凭两人改变了历史。包括坎贝尔博士在内的大多数仪器科学家都在袭击中丧生。他们设法揭露了那些被下药和洗脑的变种人囚犯。尽管他们的行为备受争议，但至少激起了民众的抗议。愤怒的群众迫使政府屈服并作出真正的改变。哨兵特勤处受到了严格的审查，并因其在所谓变种人奴隶制度中所扮演的角色而受到严厉的制裁。这对变种人来说是一个重大的胜利。

就这样，越来越多的变种人从藏身之处走了出来。这种文化转变始于年轻一代，但大街上已然回荡着越来越多“变种人也是人”的言论口号。斯特拉克姐弟仍然需要为他们在法律上不可原谅的罪行躲藏起来，但情况大为不同。他们是公众眼中的英雄。他们没有被大规模追杀，所以他们和大多数地下变种人首领一样，只需要保持低调来维持和平的存在。

这意味着斯特拉克姐弟可以很容易地融入芝加哥的街道。但是他们再也回不了学校，这需要证明文件。他们决定住在一起，这使父母感到惊讶。姐弟俩声称，这是出于经济原因，而他们的父母非常愿意接受这个理由。他们平衡得很好，在普通的工作和变种人地下组织的支持下维持生计。

这给了他们更多的自由，比起之前很长一段时间的动荡。这就是为什么劳伦在一个晚上喝了酒后，还敢带一个陌生人回家。她那独属女性的呻吟声在他们狭小的公寓里回荡。她卧室的门故意微开着，这给了她一个完美的视角，注意到安迪回家的画面。

他被姐姐房间里传来的欲念的声音刺激到了。黑暗的力量迫使他站在她的门前。他向里面张望，她和他对视着。他瞳孔那锐利的蓝色在黑暗中几乎闪闪发光。不知是由于她的爱人，还是因为她的弟弟，她喉咙里发出的下一声呻吟使她抓住了陌生人的肩膀。她把头往后一仰，发出一连串的“啊，啊，啊”。她房间里的东西开始颤抖，好像害怕接下来会发生什么。

“嘭”的一声，她房间的门猛地撞到墙上。那个暂住的男孩在突然的惊慌中放开了她。一看到怒容满面的安迪，他恐惧地举起手投降了。“嘿，伙计，我不知道她有男朋友。”还未丢下姓名，便赶紧穿上裤子逃跑。

她的眼睛从未离开过安迪。她丰满的嘴唇上掠过一丝微笑。“我没有。”

然而，就在那里，一个明显嫉妒的情人的脸蚀刻在他蹙起的眉毛上和瘪下的嘴唇中。  
闯入者逃走后，安迪大步走向她的床。“你在做什么?”

“那是什么样子?”她一边整理着衣服，一边不那么天真地眨着眼睛。

她的回答刺痛了他的愤怒，激发了另一轮抗议。“为什么?”

她叹了口气，站起身来，走近他。“因为我想? 我总不需要和你做任何事。”

他的脸涨得通红，这表明他多么想否认这一点，他那尖刻的舌头上充满了恶毒的争辩。在过去的几年里，他变得更高了，现在比她还高，但他仍然是她的小弟弟。

“我很久没有男朋友了，你也从来没有女朋友。战争结束了。也许我们该开始了。”她的目光扫视着他，藏匿着更昏暗的感情，急切地等待着他的反应。

他凑过去，舔了舔嘴唇，低声说: “没有人能配得上我们。”他的话刺痛了她的全身。

这是一道非常危险的边界，而多年来他们一直萦绕着它跳舞。

她本能地把手伸向他。这是很自然的，因为自从他们发现二人的结合力量以来，他们已经重复了这么多次。虽然他们还没有正式使用芬瑞斯这个名字，因为他们总把祖先与纳粹联系起来，但他们知道这才是他们真实的名字。它们就是那只永远饥饿、吞噬一切的狼。

借助他们的手，他把她拉向自己，直到他们的身体之间没有任何空隙。这种禁忌在他们的内心和周围就像一股炙热的浪潮。他一厘米一厘米地靠近她，直到她几乎能感觉到他的嘴唇贴在她的唇瓣上。这使她头晕目眩，欲罢不能。

“我们不应该这样，”劳伦喘着气说。

但她的抗议是徒劳的。她道德准则的腐蚀早已为谋杀、盗窃和其他罪行腾出了空间。这是她晚上睡得着觉的唯一办法，然后继续做她需要做的事情。

“我们需要彼此，”（We need each other）他重复着她很久以前的话，那是对他们誓言的回忆。  
这一吻模糊了谁是最终主动的那一个。但是它一旦开始，货运列车般的巨大动量就不允许任何停顿。她几乎将他一饮而尽，舌头顺着他的牙缝舔着，紧紧地贴着他。他用一只胳膊搂住她，把她的身体压进他的怀里。如果她没有享受这种压力，那将是不可饶恕的。

他垂下嘴唇，沿着她的喉咙又咬又吸。她那欲求的呻吟声充满了整个房间，他们的臀部在一起摩擦。房间热得受不了。唯一的反应就是抓住他们的衣服想把他们甩掉。

尽管他们完全沉浸在对方的世界里，但他们还是设法爬到了床上。她的背撞到了舒适的床垫上。她拉起他的衬衫，两腿环抱着他。他继续沿着露在外面的锁骨和她胸部上方的皮肤一路品尝。她把头往后一仰，沮丧地叫道:“安迪，把它脱下来。”

他停了很长时间，长到足以把衬衫从身上抽下来，她很高兴帮到了他。他骨瘦如柴，但很结实。他解开皮带扣，拉下牛仔裤和四角裤，露出了他那狂暴的勃起。

她咬着嘴唇，忍不住用手捂住。他的那根在迎接她的抚摸时抽搐了一下。他颤抖了一下才把她的手抽开。他把她的低胸上衣往上推了推，然后沿着她裸露的平坦腹部慢慢地吻下去。她有足够的先见之明，在剩下的路程中脱掉了衬衫。她的肌肉在他温暖的嘴下绷紧了。他吻了吻她裙子上方的地方，把那个障碍物拉了下来。当到达她的脚踝时，她把它踢开，这样她就可以为他分开她的大腿了。

当他把她的阴部合成杯状时，她浑身湿淋淋的。他的中指滑了进去，她全身都有反应。他呻吟着，对着她的大腿内侧说话，“靠,劳伦，你太紧了，我一根手指都插不进去。”

她的手指抓着他的头发，使劲拉他以引起他的的注意，“求求你，进入我吧。”

他得意地笑着，“好吧，既然你说了请（please）。”

他的身体转向盖住她的身体，当他们最亲密的地方相互爱抚时，他们都发出了一声呻吟。他抓住她的手，把它们别在她的头旁边。他那又长又硬的家伙从她光滑的下边缘间滑过。当他把不同深浅的蓝眼睛对齐时，它们紧紧地锁在一起。他猛地一冲，抵达了终点。她的内墙有节奏地在他周围一紧一松。她的嘴唇张得很开，发出无声的嚎叫，她的眼睛向后翻着。他着迷地看着她。

尽管她在他的阴茎周围达到高潮时的感觉妙不可言，但他的额头上仍然沁满汗珠，要保持姿势太过紧张了。他困惑地皱起眉头。“你刚才是在收缩吗?”

她呼吸困难，且仍在恢复，只能点头。

他脸上带着沾沾自喜的笑容，在半路滑了出去，然后冲了回来。她由于力量之大尖叫起来。他加快了节奏，就像他做的每一件事一样，他无情而残忍地撞进了她的身体。他们的身体在互相迁就中蜷曲和移动。感觉太好了，他知道自己撑不下去了。他俯下身又吻了她一下。他们仍然紧握着的手弯曲着，提醒着他们独特的联系。  
在他们的呻吟声和他们身体发出的云雨的声音中，他强有力地告诉她，“再来一次吧，劳拉，为我而来。”

她想摇头却动弹不得，他伸出另一只手去够他们。他在她阴蒂周围紧紧地绕了一圈，弄得她全身抽动。她的声音提高了几个八度，她那看不见的眼睛盯着他。她因高潮的力量而抽搐，身体颤抖着，紧紧地抱住他。这一次他跟随她而来，无法抗拒她的阴部如何将他吮吸殆尽。释放他们的结合力量持续了几个长时间的心跳。

他瘫倒在她身上，脸埋在她的肩膀里。她享受着他的体重给予的欢愉。当他们进入恢复状态时，她在他的太阳穴上亲了一下。  
她屏住呼吸，舒了口气，“这感觉太好了。”

“不用谢，”他对着她的脖子呼气以表示同意。

她翻了翻眼睛，继续说道: “对不起，我刚才和那个家伙开了你的玩笑。”

“哈，因为这个，我终于取得了进展。”他靠在胳膊肘上摆弄着她浅色的金发。

她羞愧地闭上眼睛。“如果爸爸妈妈知道了，他们会被吓死的。”

“是啊，也许不应该告诉他们。”

“你觉得难受吗?”她小心翼翼地试探着，抬头看向他。

“还没有。你呢?”

她在心里寻找答案，“没有。”

“很好。”他在她的唇上甜蜜地吻了一下，然后又躺回舒适的位置。

他们就这样躺了一会儿，直到他们渴望更多。这一次，他们花了更多的时间来探索彼此的身体。上弦月洒下月光，从他们的窗户透进来，成为他们最近羞耻之事的唯一目击者。他们的誓言从这一刻起更加坚固了。

这是无可避免的。


End file.
